Parabatai's Loyalty
by SarahCHF78
Summary: AU The Morgensterns want information about James Carstairs, and there is only one way to get that information, from his parabatai, William Herondale. But they have no idea how much his family are willing to protect him...
1. Introduction From Author

**Intro From Me**

Hello, just wanted to say that if you're reading this then I am glad. I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for ones you have not seen in the infernal devices before.

If there are any mistakes then I am sorry but I'm not very good at this. This is my first proper fanfiction. I would love it if you wrote a review so I can see how I did.

Thanks,

Sarah


	2. Chapter 1: The Proposal Of Jem Carstairs

**Chapter 1**

**Jem's POF**

Jem watched as Tessa tossed and turned in the bed which she had been in for the past two days. Will was nowhere to be seen, in fact, no one had seen him since Tessa had become an angel and destroyed Mortmain. _Mortmain, _the man who had tried to destroy all Shadowhunters, now dead. As Tessa had turned in to an angel, it was Jem who had seen the light leave her eyes as the angel's power left her. A murmur interrupts his thoughts, he turns around to see Tessa whispering Will's name as she moves her hand around to look for him, and upon not finding his hand, she cries and screams. Unable to see her in pain, Jem storms out the door to look for Will. As he headed towards Will's room, he realised he wouldn't be there, _too obvious _he thought. He went the opposite way and pushed the door open to find Will sitting on the bed. His eyes were glistening with tears.

"What are you doing in my room, may I ask?" said Jem rather too sharply. Then, seeing the expression on his face, calmed down a bit. "Tessa is shouting and screaming for you in that room, I came to fetch you." Will sighed.

Then, after a few seconds said. "Maybe I don't want to see her. Maybe she would be better off without me!" And with that he stormed out, leaving Jem alone in his room.

When Jem returned to Tessa's room, it was filled with people. Charlotte and a Silent Brother were beside Tessa. "What's this?" Jem demanded. The Silent Brother moved out of the way to reveal Tessa sitting up. No longer shouting and screaming to Jem's relief. He sat next to her and she put her hand out for him to hold it. He took it, not taking his eyes off of her face. Her hair was wet with sweat and her face was blotchy, but to him her face had never been more beautiful.

**Tessa's POF**

Tessa's heart lifted when she saw Jem walk into the room, then her heart sank again when she did not see Will. Everyday, she had felt Jem's presence in her room while she was unconscious, protecting her. She loved him for that, so she had made her decision. She would marry Jem, grow old with Jem, and live a happy life with him. She would forget about Will because he had forgotten about her.

When everyone had left the room, she decided to tell him. He had proposed the day before she had been taken by Mortmain. She had not gotten the chance to give her answer. "Yes" she said, startling Jem.

"Yes what?" He answers.

"Yes I'll marry you." She replied. He looked startled, then a smile appeared on his face, then utter joy. She leaned over to him and kissed him, smiling as she did so.

**End Of Chapter One**


	3. Chapter 2: The Wedding Of Tessa Gray

**Chapter 2**

The next day they announced it, everyone was overjoyed. All except Will, who wasn't there again. Jem saw Will staggering down a corridor that morning but decided not to mention it.

The date for the wedding was set for in two week's time. All available hours went into planning and decorating the institute and most importantly, Sophie and Charlotte helping Tessa with her wedding dress. Whenever someone came past the room in the corridor, they would always hear laughing, from dawn till dusk they worked on the dress until it was perfect. A perfect dress for a perfect day.

**Jem's POF**

Jem was walking down the corridor to the music room, where he said he would meet Will. He came to the door, knocked three times and entered. Sat on the piano stool was Will, waiting for him. Jem shut the door behind him and sat on a chair. "So what is wrong?" he asked. "You haven't been eating and every night I see you coming home drunk."

Will just stared at him for a second, then replied. "Maybe I like being drunk."

"Its Tessa isn't it" he sighed.

"Ah, Tessa, yes it is about her actually." he lowered his head, mumbling. Then in a faint whisper says "I love her." He lifts his head, his eyes are red. Jem's voice was shaking "I'm sorry, I had no idea, I would never have asked her to marry me if I knew you felt that way." He got up to leave, but a hand stopped him. "Jem, I want you to do something for me." Will asked.

"Anything." said Jem.

"When you're married, I want you forget about my love for her, everything about it, it was a mistake, I shouldn't have said it."

After a long pause, Jem replied, "I will," then he walked toward the door and turned back "but only if you'll be my best man." As he shuts the door, he heard a laugh, just a little one, but a laugh all the same.

LINE BREAK HERE

The day of the wedding emerged, and the sun was shining brighter than ever. Tessa was getting her dress on ready, with the help of Sophie. Even though Sophie wasn't a servant anymore, she still insisted on helping. When Sophie removed the dress from the case, Tessa was shocked by how beautiful it was. A gold dress, not too extravagant, but beautiful all the same. When she was ready, her hair fell in curls down her back. Tessa pulled the mirror out of her wardrobe and was amazed by what she saw. Not Tessa Gray, the 16 year old girl who came to England not knowing who she was, but the soon to be Tessa Carstairs. A girl who knew exactly what she wanted and who she wanted to be. She walked toward the door, with Sophie behind her giving her support. She opened the door and walked down the corridor toward the hall, careful not to be seen by Jem as she passed his room. When she got to the hall doors, they opened revealing all the work the institute members had done. Gold flowers with runes of love painted on in white, white flowers with love hearts painted on in gold. The aisle was covered in red fabric just for her, then as her eyes went up the aisle, her eyes rested on him. Jem. He was wearing gold too, but he looked better, the gold brought out the silver tones in his eyes and hair, making him more handsome. Their eyes locked on each other and for that moment, an infinity of time passed, just Jem and Tessa. Well, until the guests cheer as she started down the aisle, Sophie and Charlotte behind her.

Jem had never seen anyone so beautiful. She walked down the aisle as elegant as a swan. With Will at his side, this was perfect. When she got to him, he held out his hand and she took it and he helped her up the step. The priest started and they said their vows. "I do" he said and Tessa did the same. This was it; they were married, no going back. He leaned down and kissed her, her lips were soft and tasted of sweet strawberries. Jem had never been as happy as he was in that moment.

**End of Chapter 2**


	4. Chapter 3: The Kidnapping Of Will

**Chapter 3**

**2 YEARS LATER**

**Will's POF**

Will was walking through the streets of London, late at night. Two years Jem and Tessa had been married, yet Will could not stop loving Tessa. Whenever he saw her, his day got better, only then did he realise she was still married to his best friend and there was nothing he could do. They even had a child, William, but he had not felt pleased or praised. On this night he had planned on getting drunk, just as he had for the past week or so, since Jem and Tessa had decided to visit the institute for a week to see everyone. He arrived at The Lion pub just at the stroke of midnight. He entered and immediately ordered two beers. Will remembered nothing after that.

**Tessa's POF**

Back at the institute, Tessa was sitting in her favourite chair. That she used to sit in and read, it was near the fire so she was warm, but not too near so she would sweat. She felt comfortable in the institute, like she was protected and not different and treated like a freak. Her son William was asleep in his cot next to Charlotte's son Charles. As William was her son, he had some demon in him and also some of her transfiguration skills, although he could not control them yet. Sometimes he turned into the people who had held him, or just random people. He had Jem's silver eyes and Tessa's thick brown hair. She couldn't wait to have her second. She had not told Jem yet, as she was not sure but still she hoped.

**Will's POF**

Will woke up unconscious on the floor with a tall ceiling looming above him. He got up and checked his surroundings, until his eyes rested on a man flanked by the men who knocked him unconscious and dragged him out of the pub. He started towards the man, but the guards stepped in the way. "How dare you bring me here!" he shouted. "Where am I?"

"You are at my house" said the man. "Now there is no need to shout, I just need some information" he smiled wickedly. "About your friend, James Carstairs."

"What about him?" Will demanded.

"You will find out soon"

"But I haven't seen him in a month, how am I supposed to know about him"

"I think we both know you are lying" said the man with a chuckle. "Now be a good little boy and answer the questions." Will was led into a room which was about an eighth of the size of the other room. He felt squished. The guards entered and while one of them sat down, the other stood behind Will and forced him to sit down. He then proceeded to stand by Will and put a hand on his shoulder. "Now then" said the first man. "It would be wise to cooperate with us, Mr Herondale, if you value your life"

**End Of Chapter 3**


	5. Chapter 4: The Arrival Of Francesca

**Chapter 4**

**Jem's POF**

Jem was sat alone in his old bedroom going through all his old things: papers, letters, and books until finally the thing he had been looking for, his beloved violin. Carefully he took it out and began to play. He played his love for Tessa, his sorrow for hurting Will and of the happiness he feels when he sees William. The notes swirled around him when he played, like they were dancing to the music. When he finally put the violin down, Tessa is next to him and looking at him with the same love as she did when they were married. He loved that, and he loved her the same way. They lay down and stayed like that for hours. Just the two of them, together.

**Will's POF**

"Who was his father?" The man asked for the second time.

"I don't know" Will answered.

"Yes you do, he's your parabatai for goodness sake, closer than brothers, just tell us this then we can move on."

"No."

"Fair enough"

The next thing Will knew he was on the floor with the taste of blood in his mouth. He got up. "So this is how you're going to make me betray my best friend? I'm sorry, but that is not going to work." Said Will, his words slurred from blood coming from the cut on his lip. The man got up and walked off out the door and nodded at the man beside Will. "We'll see about that, Matthew, do your job" said the man, and he left. The man, Matthew, went round to face Will. His fist was inches from his face when a shout stopped him, a girl's shout. Will whirled around to see a beautiful girl standing by the doorway. She had almost black hair and bright green eyes, she was truly breathtaking. "Matthew, may I please speak to this man in private?" she smiled sweetly. "Yes, sister" and he got up and left. The girl slowly walked up to him and turned to face him. "Who are you? Why does he want you here?" she whispered. "My name is William Herondale and that nutcase wants to know things about James Carstairs and when I say no, those goons beat me up, who are you?" he replied. She stood up straight. "I am Francesca Morgenstern" she announced. She walked back to the doorframe and said "And also William, that nutcase and those goons are my father and brothers." She smiled and left the room.

**Charlotte's POF**

Charlotte ran into the living room just as Henry was leaving. "Charlotte, what's wrong?!" said Henry as Charlotte passed him then realised she had passed the person she wanted to talk to. She turned back. "Will. Gone. Not back yet." She panted. "He is always out at a pub, he'll be fine." He replied. "He's never out this late, because he cares enough to not make me like this!" She said sharply. "Okay, let's calm down" he sat her down in one of the chairs. "If he is not back by ten o'clock, then we will look for him, but Will is a very capable man, I'm sure he will be back."

"Okay, we'll look in the morning" Charlotte relaxed and fell asleep in the chair. Henry put a blanket over her and left her to sleep.

**End Of Chapter 4**


	6. Chapter 5: The Search

**Chapter 3**

**2 YEARS LATER**

**Will's POF**

Will was walking through the streets of London, late at night. Two years Jem and Tessa had been married, yet Will could not stop loving Tessa. Whenever he saw her, his day got better, only then did he realise she was still married to his best friend and there was nothing he could do. They even had a child, William, but he had not felt pleased or praised. On this night he had planned on getting drunk, just as he had for the past week or so, since Jem and Tessa had decided to visit the institute for a week to see everyone. He arrived at The Lion pub just at the stroke of midnight. He entered and immediately ordered two beers. Will remembered nothing after that.

**Tessa's POF**

Back at the institute, Tessa was sitting in her favourite chair. That she used to sit in and read, it was near the fire so she was warm, but not too near so she would sweat. She felt comfortable in the institute, like she was protected and not different and treated like a freak. Her son William was asleep in his cot next to Charlotte's son Charles. As William was her son, he had some demon in him and also some of her transfiguration skills, although he could not control them yet. Sometimes he turned into the people who had held him, or just random people. He had Jem's silver eyes and Tessa's thick brown hair. She couldn't wait to have her second. She had not told Jem yet, as she was not sure but still she hoped.

**Will's POF**

Will woke up unconscious on the floor with a tall ceiling looming above him. He got up and checked his surroundings, until his eyes rested on a man flanked by the men who knocked him unconscious and dragged him out of the pub. He started towards the man, but the guards stepped in the way. "How dare you bring me here!" he shouted. "Where am I?"

"You are at my house" said the man. "Now there is no need to shout, I just need some information" he smiled wickedly. "About your friend, James Carstairs."

"What about him?" Will demanded.

"You will find out soon"

"But I haven't seen him in a month, how am I supposed to know about him"

"I think we both know you are lying" said the man with a chuckle. "Now be a good little boy and answer the questions." Will was led into a room which was about an eighth of the size of the other room. He felt squished. The guards entered and while one of them sat down, the other stood behind Will and forced him to sit down. He then proceeded to stand by Will and put a hand on his shoulder. "Now then" said the first man. "It would be wise to cooperate with us, Mr Herondale, if you value your life"

**End Of Chapter 3**


	7. Chapter 6: The Saving And Kissing

**Chapter 6**

**Will's POF**

Will was still in his chamber of torture when midday came around. A knock at the door surprised him, and what surprised him even more is that it was Francesca. She came in and sat down beside him. She brought out a wash cloth and started dabbing at the cut on his lip and eyebrow. "Why are you doing this?" he asks, but she was already at the door and leaving. This went on for several hours, him getting beaten up by her brothers then she would come and help. He asked the same question again and this time she answered. "Because you're different to the other people my father has brought here, they would always give in after one or two hours and tell him everything he wanted to know, but you haven't given in once."

"Well, if they would tell me why they want information about Jem then maybe I would." She interrupted him by leaning over and kissing him, he kissed her too. She was perfect and just for those moments, he forgot all about Tessa. He opened his eyes and she was gone. She had left him for another hour. Alone.

**Cecily's POF**

Cecily looked up at the gates of the Morgenstern mansion looming over her. It was huge, as big as the institute at least but much grander looking. One by one they all climbed over the gate and while Tessa, Jem and Charlotte stayed behind as back up, she, Gabriel, Gideon and Sophie headed towards the four open windows at the front of the house. They each looked through and climbed in, being as silent as possible. They met in the middle of the room and were exploring when a shout came from a door at the back of the hall. They ran towards it and looked through the window. She saw a body with a mass of black hair on the floor and knew instantly, the body was her brother. She whispered to Gabriel and he told the other two. They all quickly moved out of sight of the window and figured out a plan. Tessa, Jem and Charlotte were called, as the Morgensterns were strong people. Cecily snuck away from everyone to look at Will again. However, he was not where she last saw him, he was now in a chair, with a man behind him and a man facing him. _They must be the brothers_ she thought. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned round to see Gabriel looking through the glass with her. He passed his emerald green eyes over her, then took them back to the window, she turned too and was almost knocked off her feet with surprise. One of the men has noticed them at the window and had come to investigate, before she could run, the man had grabbed her and pulled her into the room and locked the door.

**Will's POF**

Will was almost unconscious when he heard a shuffling coming from behind him, he painfully turned his head to see someone with matching black hair and blue eyes looking at him with tears in her eyes. "Cecily" he breathed, then his voice rose to a shout "What in the angels name are you doing here? Do you know how stupid you are!" He stood up, rather to quickly. He doubled over in pain and sat back down. Cecily was dragged next to him and was forced to sit down by Edward. "Decided to save your brother did you, little girl?" Edward spat. At first Cecily said nothing, then whispered "Not just me."

"What do you mean?" said Edward impatiently, just at that moment the door broke from its hinges and flew across the room, revealing six figures in the entryway. Gabriel ran in and tackled a surprised Edward to the ground, "How dare you take my wife!" he spat in his face, throwing a punch to Edwards jaw as he did so. Gideon ran over to Matthew who had apparently been hit by the door as it flown across the room. Everyone else searched the room, trying to find anything. In horror Will saw that Jem was with them, he dragged himself to him. "Jem, you have to go, its you they want, they have been asking questions about you." Jem was just out the door when Will saw a figure coming up behind him. "Where do you think you are going?" said the man turning round to face Will, the man was Francesca's father, Christoph Morgenstern.

**End of Chapter 6**


	8. Chapter 7:Will and Jem

**Chapter 7**

**Jem's POF**

Jem's vision went fuzzy, all he could see was the outlines of the members of the London Institute. His vision cleared and he saw Will running towards him. He could feel arms around him and he could not get free of them, it was not Edward or Matthew as they were being held down by Gabriel and Gideon. More Shadowhunters had joined the fight, unfortunately they weren't on the Institutes side. Sophie, Charlotte and Tessa were fighting them off, _Tessa_ he thought instantly, he had to help her. "Will someone get these dreaded arms off me?" he yelled. A voice came from behind him, "I'm right here" said Will. The arms lifted off of him, he whirled round to see Will with one foot triumphantly on Christoph's chest. Together they ran towards the fight, expertly finishing each others movements as if it hadn't been two years since they had last fought together. Jem turned and his eyes rested on Tessa, she was watching them with fascination and relief, a look which Jem loved most.

**Tessa's POF**

Tessa watched as Jem and Will fought together, it was truly amazing. As two more enemy Shadowhunters came in and corned her, Jem came to her rescue, flipping over their heads to land elegantly beside her. They worked as a team, although not as well and him and Will, that could never be possible. She looked around, as far as she could tell, the Institute were winning. Gabriel had punched Edward so many times that he was unconscious, Gideon had given up on moving the door off of Matthew and both he and Gabriel had joined the fight. She saw a flick of black hair, Cecily was whipping through them like they were made of snow. Charlotte and Sophie were fighting them off and surrounding a girl in the corner, though Tessa could not see who it was. She ran to join Cecily, and that's where it all started to go uphill.

**Will's POF**

Will had never seen anything like it, Shadowhunters on Shadowhunters, fighting against each other. He then remembered Francesca. He looked round to see if she was anywhere, that's when he saw a flash of green eyes and almost black hair. She was hiding and Charlotte and Sophie were protecting her. There were only a few enemy Shadowhunters left, all of whom were being confronted by Gabriel, Gideon, Cecily, Charlotte and Sophie. After the last of them were killed, they all went back to the institute, taking Francesca with them.

**End Of Chapter 7**


	9. Chapter 8: A Happy Ending

**Chapter 8**

**Henry's POF**

It had been three hours, and Henry's wife and the other Shadowhunters weren't back yet. Just then, Henry heard the door open. He picked up Charles and William and wheeled his way to the front door. Charlotte gave him a huge hug. Tessa ran in and grabbed William and hugged him tight. However something was different, Will was with someone, a girl. He was looking at her like he used to look at Tessa. Henry was wondering who she was when Will walked up to him arm in arm with the other girl. "Henry, I would like you to meet Francesca Morgenstern."

"Nice to meet you" she said.

"And the same to you" was all Henry could say, he was beyond words. "We are going to the garden now" said Will. "It was lovely to meet you" she added.

They left leaving Henry shell-shocked. _ Finally Will _he thought _You've found someone. _

**Francesca's POF**

As they walked through the gardens, Francesca could not help but admire Will's perfect face, bright blue eyes, full lips, high cheekbones, he was perfect. He turned to look at her, his blue eyes staring into her green ones. He finally spoke. "Francesca, I know it has only been what, a day?" he cleared his throat. "But I do not want to waste anytime so.." Francesca took a deep breath.

He got down on one knee. "Francesca Morgenstern" he looked down, his lips shaking. He looked up at her. "Will you marry me?" she was breathless, she knew her answer before he even asked her. "Yes, William Herondale, I will."

He got up and once again stared into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. She smiled and for once in her life,

And Will's life,

They were happy.

**The End**


End file.
